Sky, Sea, Earth
by ManicBlueRose
Summary: Riku loves Sora and will do anything for him. Even if it means sacraficing himself for him. Post KH II Yaoi


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Final Fantasy, and everything else that's tied to the game. Nor do I make any profits out of this.

A/N: Well, here's a nice, depressing little one shot. It's post Kingdom Hearts II. It has Yaoi in it, speaking of Yaoi, this is my first time writing it so if it sucks that's why. Oh, this is also my first time using different view points (are you even aloud to do that?) so, this fic is probably not going to be the greatest.

* * *

Sky, Sea, Earth

_The Sky… you can always count on it being there. After all, it can't go anywhere. Is it even possible for the Sky to leave? No. It can't leave because it has a job. The Sky's job is to look after everything. To look after Earth. It has to look after Earth, it's the Sky's duty to watch the Earth. To make sure nothing happens to it. But… it's not only Earth that the Sky must protect, there's also the Sea. The Sea is important to the Sky. Without the Sea, there would be little whether, possibly none. If the Sea were to die, the Sky would die. But Earth is also important to the Sky too, right? Without Earth there can be no Sea. So, even if the Sky were to suddenly not care about the earth, it wouldn't endanger the Earth. It wouldn't endanger it because without Earth, there is no Sea and without a Sea, there is no Sky. So that's why you can always count on the Sky being there. No matter how many earthquakes Earth creates, the Sky will be there to forgive Earth. No matter how many hurricanes the Sea start, the Sky will be there to forgive. _

_The Sky needs both Earth and Sea to survive. For without Earth there is no Sea and without the Sea there is no Sky. But, that will not happen, Earth will not abandon its duty to the Sky. For if the Sky were to die, the Earth would be tossed into eternal darkness, the earth would disappear, lose itself. Lose itself to nothingness and the only thing that can bring it back is the light. And only the Sky can provide that light to bring Earth back. The Sky is Earth's light. Without the Sea the Sky would die. Without the Sky, the Earth would die. Without Kairi, Sora would die, Without Sora, Riku would die._

_In order to protect Sora, Riku must protect Kairi. For if Kairi were to die, Sora would fall into a place Riku does not want Sora to be. And seeing Sora go to that place would destroy Riku. They need each other to survive. They've always needed each other, ever sense Kairi came. It is Riku's duty to protect Kairi. It is Kairi's duty to keep Sora in the light, away from the darkness… It is Sora's duty to protect Riku and Kairi, to protect his friends. It is Sora's duty to protect the worlds from darkness. It is Sora's duty to protect everyone whom is special to him. Without Riku and Kairi there would be no Sora. If there was no Sora. Who knows what kind of place the universe could be. Would it be chaotic or peaceful? Either way, it's not going to happen because Riku would never let anything happen to Sora. Even if it meant a few or many sacrifices._

_Sky is Sora. Sea is Kairi. Earth is Riku. _

Riku opened his cerulean eyes, awakening from his pondering. He was thinking to much on this subject - no, not this subject. This subject is just a preface to cover the real subject which was causing him so much drama? Or is it pain? No, a mixture of both. The real reason was to why he was having such dramatic and heart-wrenching responses was the real subject. Riku addressed "it" as a subject, not a problem. After all, how is being in love a problem? How is having severe protectiveness over your loved one a problem? How is wanting to tell the person you love with all your being knowing that your loved one doesn't feel the same a problem?! Knowing that the person _you love the most _is in love with _another_ person. How is that a problem!? Knowing that no matter how hard you try you will never get their love. Because that person doesn't feel the same. That person that you can see spending your entire life with. And how is knowing that your precious one will acknowledge your feelings toward them but, not accept them a problem?! How is that a problem!? How is it a problem?! It isn't. It's merely a difficult subject.

Riku sighed and looked up towards the moon from his seat on the Papou tree at Destiny Islands. It was so dark out tonight. '_You can barley see the stars.' _Riku's heart jumped in fear. '_Heartless?! Is darkness taking over the island or…' _Riku closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up back towards sky. He could now see the stars; it wasn't darkness covering the stars but, his eyes. It was trying to trick him. Trying to get Riku back in its grasp. Trying to squirm its way back into his heart, trying to use Riku's love for Sora against him…

Well, it isn't going to work. He wouldn't fall for it, not again. He loved Sora to much for that. Riku had long ago accepted his feelings for Sora and the fact that he and Sora would never be together as a couple. He also accepted the fact that Kairi loved Sora, and Sora loved Kairi, not Riku. He was rather mature with the situation too. He didn't hold a grudge against Kairi, however, he did feel resentment but not enough to destroy his friendship with Kairi. After all, you don't choose who you fall in love with, it just happens. So who was he to judge? A sixteen year old boy who had fallen in love with his male best friend? He had no right to judge Kairi. Although, Kairi had also fallen in love with Sora, who is also Kairi's friend. She was like Riku, she had also fallen in love with a male friend. The only difference was that Kairi was female and Riku was male. So, naturally Kairi should be the one to get Sora.

Riku wasn't quite sure how long he's been in love with the little knuckle head. But, it began sometime before their adventure (as Sora called it) because the darkness had used his love against Sora to get him to turn, to betray. A traitor, that's what Riku is. Although Riku didn't think much about it because if he did then Sora would get upset. Riku doesn't like it when Sora gets upset. So, he doesn't let it bother him and yet sometimes… It was just hard to forget. It was different from other things. It wasn't like stealing, or even _murder _because while in the darkness you lose not just your light but, your sanity and free will as well. Except when you give into the darkness you still believe that you posses free will, you believe that you possess it because you do, the darkness is just controlling it, controlling you. So you don't really have free will and yet you do. That and the darkness can give you things… power… the ability to create things you should not create… Emotions that you shouldn't feel. It's hard to get rid of it because you can shape the darkness to anyway you see possible. You can create your own, perfect world; the only bad things are: You lose your heart, sanity, free will, innocence, and light.

Once you step into the darkness, you get a taste of it, wanting more of that taste. That taste then turns into thirst, a thirst for your hearts deepest desire. Then it turns to hunger, hunger for power. then your starving, dieing! The only thing that can save you from this fate is by giving into the darkness. By giving into the darkness, not only do you get power, but every desire you have. At least that's what you think while your in it. However, there is only one fact in it, you get power. But not every desire, and that is what wakes you up. By realizing that the darkness can't grant every desire and that your desire is not of power, that is how you are saved. But, there is an alternative way to snap you out of it… by destroying that person's greatest desire right before their own eyes. That is what snapped him out of it. By seeing Sora sacrifice himself by turning into a heartless to save Kairi. It's not just Kairi that Sora saved that day, but Riku as well. By destroying himself, Sora rescued Riku - by destroying Riku's deepest desire. _Forbidden desire. _

Riku's eyes narrowed as he remembered that faithful day, the day Sora turned into a heartless. He remembered being on the verge of tears. He felt like he… like he had no heart and yet… the feeling that your heart is being stabbed again and again, until it shatters and during this, it feels like you have no heart at all! Riku closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. "Who feels like their heart is breaking with the feeling of having no heart at all? I'm so…"

"I have to stop this, I have to stop moping around. If I don't, how will Sora react?" Riku voiced aloud with half closed eyes.

"Yeah, I…" He trailed of, a distant look on his face_. For Sora. I have to protect him. No matter what happens_, Riku will be there, always, even if it means protecting him behind his back. Riku forced his eyes open all the way and jumped of the crooked tree. He would also protect Kairi. After all, Sora loved Kairi and if anything were to happen to her… He didn't want Sora to feel that. Riku would protect them; Sora and Kairi. After all, if you truly love someone, then it's their happiness that should come first. You should keep your selfish wishes for second. If you put yourself before them, canceling their wishes, you'd slowly being destroying that person's love for you.

That's what Riku though, and that's what Riku has and will be doing for the rest of his and Sora's life. And even if Sora manages to beat Riku in death, he will still put Sora ahead of himself. For that's what a person who's truly in love with someone would do.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes, I suck at it and my spell check is being stupid. I'm also really sorry for not updating my Darkness Within the Light, I entered writer's block as soon as I published it. I'm also sorry if this sucked, it was an experiment. I also know that Riku's name means land but it made more sense to me to use earth. Hope you understood this, bye.


End file.
